


Specjalny czas po szkole

by Lampira7



Series: Niebezpieczeństwa randkowania z dyrektorem szkoły średniej [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint in a suit, M/M, Principal Phil Coulson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Clint chciał pójść na kawę w ramach randki, ale Coulson ma szkołę, którą nadzoruje.





	Specjalny czas po szkole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After School Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460822) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd Clint postawił nogę w liceum. Ostatni raz był tu przed tym, jak uciekł, by dołączyć do cyrku. Miał wtedy na sobie ubrania z drugiej ręki i trampki, które były tak zużyte, że jego skarpetki przesiąkały każdej zimy. Był łatwym do znalezienia dzieckiem — trzeba było tylko podążać śladem zabłoconych odcisków stóp.  
  
Teraz miał na sobie garnitur. Czarny garnitur, ciemny krawat i przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Clint posiadał jeden garnitur i miał on tylko jeden cel. By wyglądał na przerażającego, bezosobowego agenta rządowego. Desperackie czasy wymagały desperackich środków. Podszedł do wysokiego biurka sekretarki szkolnej i spojrzał na nią znad swoich okularów.  
  
— Jestem agentem Bartonem z Departamentu Interwencji, Egzekwowania i Logistyki w Departamencie Strategicznym — powiedział stanowczo. — I spotkam się teraz z dyrektorem Coulsonem.  
  
Sekretarka zamarła na chwilę, po czym doszła do siebie i sięgnęła po terminarz.  
  
— Czy jest pan umówiony na spotkanie? Ponieważ jest teraz ustalany budżet i nie można przeszkadzać Phillipowi, jeśli nie jest to absolutnie nagły wypadek.  
  
— Proszę pani — powiedział Clint beznamiętnym głosem agenta tajnych służb. — Gdyby to nie było nagłe, to nie byłoby mnie tutaj.  
  
— Ja… um. Jeśli pan usiądzie, wtedy ja…  
  
Ale Clint już przeszedł obok jej biurka, zmierzając w stronę drzwi z przejrzystym, plastikowym oznaczeniem „Biuro Dyrektora” przyklejonym na środku półprzezroczystego szkła. Drzwi były częściowo otwarte, kiedy Clint do nich dotarł. Zamknął je, gdy wszedł do środka.  
  
— Ponownie się spotykamy — powiedział dyrektor Coulson, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kartek rozłożonych na biurku. Jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na kalkulatorze, a w drugiej trzymał czterokolorowy długopis. Czerwona końcówka była wysunięta do przodu i sunęła w dół po kolumnie liczb. — Usiądź.  
  
Clint usiadł na jednym z krzeseł po drugiej stronie biurka. Mimo stroju tajnego agenta, okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które nosił nawet w pomieszczeniu oraz chłodnej pewności wyszkolonego zabójcy i superbohatera, czuł się zdenerwowany. Wiele z tego miało związek z uwarunkowaniem z czasów dzieciństwa, związanym z byciem wzywanym do gabinetu dyrektora. Trochę wynikało z tego, że od incydentu w muzeum minęło trzy tygodnie i to był pierwszy raz od tamtego czasu, kiedy spotkali się w cztery oczy.  
  
— Philip… — zaczął.  
  
— Mów mi Phil — odpowiedział Coulson. — Inni nazywają mnie Philipem, kiedy jestem w tarapatach.  
  
— Przepraszam. Byłem poddany kwarantannie — powiedział Clint, zdejmując okulary i wkładając je do kieszeni marynarki.  
Coulson zapisał swój numer telefonu na ręku Clinta, kiedy się rozstali w muzeum, by łucznik mógł się z nim skontaktować. Problemem wynikającym z bycia pokrytym ranami i magicznymi trocinami było to, że lekarze długo nie wierzyli, że nie miał podobnych śladów opętania jak wypchane eksponaty. To był zmarnowany tydzień. Potem, jak tylko uznano, że nic mu nie dolega, zdarzył się incydent w Ohio ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, który wymagał wiele stania i pilnowania mistycznych przedmiotów (poważnie, jak to możliwe, że Iron Man czy Kapitan nigdy nie utknęli w misjach takich jak ta?). A potem, kiedy Clint wreszcie wrócił do domu, telefon komórkowy dyrektora Coulsona był odbierany przez szkolną sekretarkę, ponieważ Phil był najwyraźniej na spotkaniach za każdym razem, kiedy Clint dzwonił.  
  
— Przepraszam, że wciąż byłem poza zasięgiem — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Coulson. — Zbliża się czas ustalenia budżetu, a nasze fundusze zostaną _znowu_ obcięte i po prostu… — W końcu spojrzał na Clinta i zamilkł. — Wyglądasz dobrze — stwierdził ostatecznie i odłożył długopis.   
  
Clint znał Phila na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że był to w jego ustach wielki komplement.  
  
— Ty także. — Clint zwrócił komplement. Phil miał zdjętą marynarkę, która była przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła, a jego rękawy były podciągnięte do łokci. — Jeśli masz wolną chwilę, to zaproszenie na kawę wciąż jest aktualne.  
  
Phil zastanawiał się nad tą propozycją. Jego wzrok przesuwał się w górę i dół krawata Clinta w najbardziej rozpraszający sposób.  
  
— Chyba mogę zrobić sobie krótką przerwę.  
  
— Jak krótką? — zapytał Clint.  
  
Phil wyjął telefon komórkowy i postukał palcem w ekran.  
  
— Dwadzieścia minut — odparł, a potem spojrzał surowo na Clinta. — Ustawiłem alarm. W pokoju nauczycielskim jest ekspres to kawy.  
  
Clint odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
  
— Z pewnością wiesz, jak zapewnić dobry czas facetowi.  
  
Phil wstał i przeciągnął się lekko.  
  
— Dla ciebie nawet zrobię kawę z mlekiem.  
  
— Teraz mnie rozpieszczasz — odpowiedział Clint.  
  
Korytarze w Crosstown High School były dość puste. Była prawie siedemnasta i zajęcia szkolne się skończyły. Pokój nauczycielski był pozbawiony rady pedagogicznej. Phil wziął biały kubek ozdobiony tarczą Kapitana Ameryki, co Clint uznał za urocze, i podał łucznikowi czarny kubek z nadrukiem: „Do boju, BullDogz” na boku.  
  
— Szkolny zespół? — zapytał Barton.  
  
Phil wpatrywał się w kubek z lekko zdumionym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Nie — powiedział w końcu. — Nazywamy się Bałwany.  
  
— Dlaczego Bałwany? — zapytał Clint, gdy wracali do biura Phila.  
  
— Kiedyś byliśmy Tygrysami z Crosstown, ale pozwoliliśmy dzieciom zagłosować, jaką mamy mieć maskotkę zespołu. Nie miało sensu posiadanie Bałwana reprezentującego drużynę Tygrysów i jest wiele lokalnych zespołów o tej samej nazwie.  
— W takim razie brzmi to na rozsądną decyzję — stwierdził Clint.  
  
— Bałwan ma paski — dodał Phil, nad hałasem stóp uderzających o podłogę. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał surowo na zbliżającą się grupę nastolatków. — Żadnego biegania po korytarzu — powiedział stanowczo.  
  
— To pan Hammond — sapnęło jedno z dzieci.  
  
— Co się dzieje z panem Hammondem?  
  
Rozległ się krzyk, a potem dziwny odgłos, który brzmiał zbyt wysoko, by być rykiem, ale zbyt głośno, aby być czymkolwiek innym. Dzieci rozproszyły się, ale Phil złapał jedną dziewczynę za tył jej swetra.  
  
— Został ugryziony! — krzyknęła. — Pieprzony Jesse kupił tego zielonego chomika i pan Hammond go badał i został wtedy ugryziony.  
  
— I co się wtedy stało? — zapytał Phil, wpatrując się uważnie w korytarz, z którego uciekli uczniowie.  
  
Podwójne drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się gwałtownie i przez próg przeszła istota, która była pół-człowiekiem, pół-chomikiem. Zatrzymała się i wydała z siebie kolejny piskliwy ryk. Phil puścił dziewczynę i popchnął ją w drugą stronę. Dzieciak, nie czekając na nic, uciekł.  
  
Clint sięgnął po pistolet schowany w kaburze na ramieniu, ale wtedy Coulson z profesjonalnie wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, pchnął swój kubek Kapitana Ameryki w ręce Clinta i ruszył korytarzem.  
  
— Myślisz, że co robisz?! — zażądał od bestii.   
  
Chomik zaryczał na dyrektora Coulsona i zaczął bić w rząd szafek, powodując, że drzwi wypadły z zawiasów. Phil złapał mężczyznę za gigantyczne, chomicze ucho, a Clint rozpaczliwie żałował, że nie miał broni w rękach, bo sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza.   
  
Phil krzyknął:  
  
— Gregory, _to_ _szkolna własność_! — Istota zamarła i zamrugała, patrząc na Coulsona. Phil położył dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał na niego surowo, a chomik cofnął się odrobinę.  
  
— To koniec — odpowiedział sepleniąc, gdy wymawiał samogłoski. Clint podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z imponującymi zębami gryzonia, jakie facet posiadał. — Spójrz na mnie! Uratujesz stworzenie ze śmietnika i tak ono się odpłaca. Moje zęby poszły w cholerę. Nie mam pracy, jestem cholernym _chomikiem mutantem_. I naprawdę podobały mi się te buty.  
  
— Nie jesteś bezrobotny — powiedział spokojnie Phil. — Co oznacza, że możesz kupić nowe buty. Dwa problemy masz już rozwiązane.  
  
— Przecież to oczywiste, że nie będę miał pracy! — zawodził Gregory. — Spójrz na mnie! Jest to okres ustalania budżetu i wszyscy wiemy, że będziesz musiał komuś podziękować za współpracę. A co za rodzic będzie chciał, by nastroszona kulka puchu uczyła ich dzieci?  
  
— Rodzic, który będzie oczekiwać, że nauczyciel nie będzie wywoływać zamieszanie — odpowiedział spokojnie Phil, aż histeria Gregory’a minęła. — Nikogo nie wyleję. Odkąd tutaj jestem, nie musiałem nikogo pożegnać, aby domknąć budżet i nie planuję zrobić tego teraz.  
  
— Ubiegłego roku zwolniłeś Irvine — odparł niemal ponuro Gregory.  
  
— Irvine sprzedawała uczniom narkotyki — odpowiedział Phil. — A jeśli będziesz widniał na liście zatrudnionych na etacie, to może nawet otrzymamy dotację od Ocalałych z Nefarious Plans.  
  
Gregory zamrugał swoimi ciemnymi, paciorkowatymi oczami, patrząc na Coulsona.  
  
— Naprawdę tak myślisz?  
  
— Tak, Gregory. Zdecydowanie tak uważam.  
  
Chomik czknął, pociągnął nosem, a potem rzucił się na Phila, powalając go na podłogę. Owinął swoje chomicze ramiona wokół talii mężczyzny. Facet szlochał, a Phil wydał z siebie profesjonalne westchnięcie i poklepał go po wielkiej, futrzastej głowie.  
  
— Weź jutro wolne — poradził Phil. — Idź do lekarza. W poniedziałek porozmawiamy o wszelkich specjalnych potrzebach.  
  
— Boże — łkał Gregory. — Jak mam wrócić do domu? Nie mogę jechać w tym stanie metrem. I wiesz, jak trudno jest się umówić na wizytę w klinice zajmującej się mutacjami?  
  
— Uch — powiedział Clint ze swojego miejsca pośrodku korytarza. Gregory spojrzał na niego, a Phil odepchnął jego głowę, tak by widzieć łucznika do góry nogami. — Być może będę w stanie pomóc w obu tych sprawach.  
  
TARCZA dysponowała pewną liczbą czarnych vanów, a Clint był w stanie wykonać kilka telefonów w sprawie badań przesiewowych na mutagenezę.   
  
— Jak to jest z maniakami naukowymi i byciem uderzonym przez coś radioaktywnego? — zapytał, kiedy patrzył wraz z Coulsonem, jak mężczyźni w żółtych, biologicznych kombinezonach zabierają z sali lekcyjnej chomika będącego przyczyną wszystkich problemów.   
  
Był zdecydowanie zielony i świecący. Clint miał przeczucie, że nagle jego wieczór zmieni się w poszukiwania miejsca jego pochodzenia.  
  
— To ryzyko zawodowe — odpowiedział Phil. — Istnieją teraz ubezpieczenia, które obejmują tą możliwość.  
  
— Naprawdę? Hm. — A potem zadzwonił alarm w telefonie Coulsona. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na komórkę z westchnieniem. — Musisz wrócić do pracy — powiedział Clint.  
  
— Tak. Teraz potrzebujemy również środków na nowe szafki — odpowiedział Phil. — Dziękuję za zaproszenie.  
  
— Myśląc pozytywnie, to wypiliśmy trochę kawy.  
  
Phil miał krawat w dłoniach. Posiadał on znaczną ilość smarków chomika. Bezwiednie owinął go wokół jednej dłoni, a następnie odwinął.   
  
— Może następnym razem, _wypijemy ją_ do końca.  
  
— To właśnie w tobie kocham — odpowiedział Clint. — Masz wielkie marzenia. Daj mi go. — Wziął krawat od Philipa. — Pozwól mi go wyprać na sucho.  
  
— Nie musisz tego robić.  
  
— Chcę — odpowiedział Clint. — Oddanie go da mi pretekst, by znów cię zobaczyć.  
  
Phil uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Kąciki jego ust zadrżały.  
  
— Cóż… — powiedział —…jeśli uważasz, że potrzebujesz wymówki, by móc mnie ponownie zobaczyć.  
  
Clint pochylił się do przodu, ponieważ do diabła z tym wszystkim. Coulson właśnie uspokoił przerażonego nauczyciela fizyki, który był chomikiem mutantem i Clint był typem faceta, który uznawał tego typu talenty za niesamowicie atrakcyjne w potencjalnym partnerze. Ale wtedy Gregory oparł się o róg czarnej furgonetki na parkingu. Clint jęknął:  
  
— Okej, okej. W porządku. Nie ma migdalenia się na szkolnym korytarzu.  
  
— Może następnym razem — powiedział w bezceremonialny sposób Coulson, ale w kącikach jego oczu można było dostrzec, że się uśmiecha. Clint uwielbiał ukryte w nich rozbawienie.  
  
Clint zdecydowanie będzie ponownie szedł tymi korytarzami, tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe.


End file.
